Harry Potter And The Dark Phoenix
by Book Mad TJ
Summary: Harry Potter is fed up of Dumbledore and the Order lying to him. But he doesn’t want to join Voldemort either. So how can he fight? Can he become just as powerful as Dumbledore and Voldemort? Dark!Powerful!Harry You have light and dark, now meet the gray!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the dark phoenix!

Disclaimer:

This story is based on J.k Rowlings story Harry potter and also this FIRST CHAPTER IS Me7878 work!

Me7878 story was really good then it just stopped! And no hopes of getting it back it was two years ago! And I've been waiting for years! (sad!) Well Me7878 writing was really good so I am writing my own ending to it! EVERY THING AFTER THE FIST CHAPTER I WRITE! Sorry!

(I was just so sad this great story just ended! ) Please read!

Harry James Potter had been doing a lot of thinking over the summer before his 6th year at Hogwarts. Now that he knew that Sirius is alive and well, he had time to actually look at the situation at hand. Voldemort's secret of being back is now out in the open so Voldemort was giving the Order a lot of trouble. He, Harry, is still stuck at the Dursley's house with no information about anything other then what goes on in the Daily Prophet, which is almost always false.

Sirius and Remus are the only wizards who come to visit Harry over the summer. Harry has grown to despise Dumbledore for always keeping secrets from him; this action almost cost Harry his beloved Godfather. Harry didn't really want to have anything to do with the Order Of Phoenix because every time Death Eaters attacked them they only tried to capture the Death Eaters and put them in Azkaban, allowing Voldemort to break them out and put them back in action. Then the process is repeated over and over again. Voldemort, however, kills all of the Order members. Soon enough there will be no one to fight against Voldemort.

So basically, the Order is shrinking and Voldemort's army is growing. This angered Harry. He has been trying to knock some sense into Dumbledore but Dumbledore refuses to turn to violence.

Harry has been thinking about what side to turn to. He definitely doesn't want to go on the Dark side, but he doesn't want to go on Dumbledore's side. Harry wants to be on a side that is sort of a combination of the two sides. It'd be with Dumbledore's goals, but with Voldemort's methods. At that moment, Sirius and Remus walked into his room for their daily visit. Harry quickly decided to discuss it with them.

"How have you been Harry?" asked Sirius as he and Remus entered the dark and dingy room. They looked very happy about something, but Harry couldn't figure out what it was.

"Good, you?" replied Harry. As his guests took a seat in the Gryffindor colored chairs that they conjured up.

"Fine, so…um…Dumbledore wanted to know if you'd like to join the Order," said Sirius eagerly. Harry looked down 'that's what they are so happy about…they think I'm going to join' Harry thought to himself. He really doesn't want to join, so he won't.

"I…uh…um…I have a better idea and I wanted to know what you guys thought about it," said Harry. Remus and Sirius exchanged glances; they had expected Harry to say yes right away.

"What is it?" they said together. A little worried at the answer that the might receive.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking. About what side to choose," Sirius looked as though he were going to die if he heard what he thought he was going to hear, but luckily, what he thought wasn't going to happen.

"I don't want to join the Order, but I don't want to join Voldemort either," Sirius let out the breath he had been holding, "I think I want to go on another side…my side. The side of the Dark Phoenix." Harry finished proudly. Remus and Sirius stared at Harry in shock.

"Th-th-the DARK Phoenix Harry? What do you mean by, 'Dark'?" asked Remus fearfully. Harry smiled at that.

"It would be a combination of Voldemort's side and Dumbledore's side. Basically, it would have the Orders goal…but using Voldemort's method…killing not capturing," Harry explained. Sirius brightened up.

"Finally! I've wanted a side like that since I found out that we were in a war! Which is like…from 5th year! Oh I'd definitely join your side if you did that!" Sirius yelled happily. Harry looked at Sirius with a big smile on his face 'this might work out' he thought. Remus, however, was deep in thought. 'Do we want to do that?' Remus thought, 'Yeah, because I've been noticing that we have been losing people because of Dumbledore's ways' mused Remus. Then he stood up; he decided.

"Let's do it, it's the only way to win this war. And we really don't need Dumbledore, we need Harry, right?" said Remus.

"Right," answered Sirius with a grin plastered on his face. Harry, Sirius and Remus then planned the whole thing out. They discussed all of the people who might want to join and they discussed how people would know that the members were members. At the end, they decided that Remus and Sirius would handle that in secret and Harry would give all of the people who joined a tattoo, like the one Voldemort gives, on their right arm. The tattoo will contain a black phoenix, and will burn when Harry calls to them. Harry also brought up that he will make a sign to hang above their work, like the Dark Mark, but this one will be called…The Dark Phoenix.

The thoughts of what Harry was about to do went through his head constantly. He researched everything that he needed for the new side. Harry was now very skilled in potions, transfiguration, charms, D.A.D.A., and every other subject you can think of. For the book part, not the wand part because of that blasted Ministry. However, that was all about to change for Harry had a heritage that awaited his sixteenth birthday.

The teenager barricaded himself up in his small, dusty, and not to mention empty room on the night of his sixteenth birthday. Five minutes before he was officially sixteen, Sirius and Remus burst through the door.

"Sorry we're late!" Called Sirius as he and Remus conjured up a fantastic looking cake with red sparkles, gold frosting, and it had a lion looking up at any person who looked at it. It was certainly made just for Harry. Sirius and Remus both took out a present for Harry and put them on Harry's bedside table. Harry was so fascinated with the cake that he forgot to watch his watch for the countdown of his birthday. Thankfully, Sirius had been watching.

"Happy Birthday!" yelled Remus and Sirius together as the clock stroke 12:00am. Harry then blew out the 16 candles on the cake. Immediately after the candles went out, a sharp pain ran up Harry's back. He crouched over in pain, it was worse then the Curtuis course. The pain abruptly stopped and a voice filled Harry's head.

Harry began to look around. He recognized the voice as his own. It was giving him instructions. 'Have someone curse you' it ordered. Harry didn't know what it was but he had a weird feeling in him that told him to obey. So he did.

"Curse me," Harry said. Sirius and Remus looked at him as though he was nuts. Harry looked up at them with a determined look on his face. They couldn't refuse that face so they both raised their wands and cast minor spells at Harry, all of which hit him but had no effect what so ever. Sirius and Remus stared at Harry wide eyed. Without giving Harry time to think the voice spoke to him again, 'Concentrate on one of their minds…enter it.' Harry did as he was told. He concentrated on Sirius' mind and then all of a sudden he was pulled into it.

Sirius' thoughts and memories flashed before his eyes so fast that before he knew it he was back with his own thoughts.

Sirius was looking at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Why did you do that? How did you do that? You should have warned me first!" Sirius complained. Harry was astonished. He was too amazed to speak. He had successfully performed Occulemucy. He didn't know how but he did it.

Harry opened his mouth to apologize but before the words left his mouth the voice within his head spoke to him once again, 'You can now perform the 3 Unforgivables and every other spell that anyone could ever teach you. You no longer have to go to Hogwarts but do it anyway. To access Voldemort's mind just think about his thoughts and once you're in there then you can, in a way, download his thoughts and abilities and make them your own. You can also do magic outside of school undetected. The ministry will never know. You have much more powers then you did but I'm not going to tell you any of them I'll let you figure those out.' And with that, the voice left and Harry was brought back to reality by the violent shaking from Sirius.

"What!" asked Harry, who was annoyed with the shaking. Sirius and Remus were looking down at Harry with a worried expression.

"I think you blacked out. We were calling you and all you were doing was looking into outer space," said Sirius. Harry sighed, 'I guess I have some explaining to do,' he said to himself. So the rest of the night was spent discussing Harry's new abilities.

Upon hearing about Harry's new link with Voldemort, Sirius grew a mischievous grin.

"Let's try it!" Said Sirius while standing up. He looked at the other two in the room for support. Harry then stood up and said,

"Okay, but…after we eat some cake and open the presents!"

Sirius looked around, he had forgotten about the cake and presents in all of the excitement. He smiled as he remembered the present that he got for Harry.

Harry walked over to the presents and grabbed the one from Remus. He tore it open quickly. Inside was a bowl type thing; Harry instantly recognized it as a pensive. Harry looked at Remus; he jumped up and gave Remus a big hug while thanking him. Then Harry opened the other package, which was from Sirius. Under the wrapping paper was a box, inside the box there was a black bird. The bird had a gold beak over its pure black feathers. It was a baby black phoenix.

Harry looked over at Sirius.

"Well, Voldemort has a pet snake and Dumbledore has a Phoenix, so I decided to get you a mix of the two," explained Sirius. Remus starred at him as though he were crazy.

"A mix of the two, how?" asked Remus. Sirius looked at him with an expression that clearly said, "And you call yourself smart."

"It's black…for the dark side…and it's a phoenix…for the light!" Exclaimed Sirius. "Do you like it?"

Harry looked back at the bird, "Yes, but what do I call it? Wait…I know, I think I'll call it Kina…it means bravery." Sirius and Remus smiled. The bird "Kina" looked up into Harry's emerald green eyes with it's gold ones. Harry picked the small bird up and placed it on his palm. He then petted Kina on his head.

"Okay, cake time," said Sirius as he walked over to the cake. Sirius cut everyone a piece of the scrumptious looking cake and they all sat down to continue chatting.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the dark phoenix!

Disclaimer:

This story is based on J.k Rowlings story Harry potter! And Me7878's! But this one is not her work!

And YAY THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER! (I Wrote this one!) Well hope you like it!

For the last two hours on Harry Potter's 16th birthday. Harry , his godfather Sirius and Harry's ex- teacher and good friend Remus had been sitting in Harry small dingy room talking about the voice Harry had heard telling him about his new powers.

"It was my voice, I'm sure! No way it could have been Voldemort's! my scar would have hurt! And who else would come into my mind like that!?' Harry told Sirius and Remus for what seamed like the hundredth time.

"Harry I know, but maybe you could have just dreamt it? ' Remus siad sounding so much like a teacher.

" But you hexed me and it, it just-' Harry started

"Maybe our curse were weak?' Remus asked.

"No! We both tried many curse's that we have been doing for years, and I believe Harry is telling the truth and is not crazy!' Sirius siad firmly like what a father would do if somebody was accusing their son. Harry felt great respect for Sirius seeing he backed him up over his best friend since school!

"Ok! I get the point! Lets just say it was Harry's mind helping him in some weird way! Now we should start talking about the DARK Phoenix if we want to get it up and running soon! " Remus said quickly seeing his defeat two over one.

Harry and Sirius both agreered.

" Now I'm sure Ron will be in, seeing Ron will always trust me and do what ever he can do to help! ' Harry told the other's talking highly of his best school friend Ron Weasly.

'Ron's little sister Ginny for sure , you should have seen her when I was her teacher! No doubts that she'll get bored of the order! I know she's young but we need her! " Remus said about Ron's younger sister Ginny Weasly!

"Hermione Granger! she's your other best friend! What about Hermione ? ' Sirius suggested Harry other best school friend.

Harry who after six long years with her told the others " Look I trust Hermione very much, I've know her for ages, she's like a sister to me and I will always love her like that and she's a GREAT WITCH and really smart and everything, I just know she will never to anything wrong and she trusts Dumbledore more than anyone. If will tell her she will go strait to him and break it all up! She will never join us! if Dumbledore tells her its bad she thinks its BAD!

"ok! ok!' just asking!' Sirius said angrily!

"Ok, Lets start with them. Harry will you send them an owl asking?' Remus asked Harry;

"Corse' he replied lazily.

"Tomorrow, 4.00pm? First meeting? Remus asked.

Harry smiled nodding ' see ya then!'

And with a few last 'happy birthday's ' and fair wells Harry was alone again.

Deciding to get it over and done with he started his letter to Ron and Ginny Weasly.

"Dear Ginny and Ronnie Weasly, Harry here.

I hope your holidays are going well. Every thing at the muggles are fine.

I was just thinking if you can visit me tomorrow, 4.oompm? You can use floo powder, muggles will be out going shopping to buy 'Duddie' something for a random reason.

DON'T TELL ANYONE! NOT DUMBLEDORE, YOUR FAMILY ,NOT EVEN HERMIIONE!

Please I'll tell you tomorrow! Send an owl back as soon as you get this and make sure no one gets their hands on this! I hope to see you tomorrow!

Lots and lots of love to you both!

(Ron I know this will be hard but try to be a good liar if your mum asks you anything and Gin make sure you cover him!)

Love from Harry potter! "

A few minutes later when hegwid of off Harry began working on the tattoo.

When Harry had, had enough and was pretty happy with his ' Dark Phoenix.' Harry sat down to play with to baby black phoenix Kina.

After about half an hour hegwid was back carry a note. Putting Kina gently to rest on his pillow Harry made his way over to hegwid, giving her a pat Harry took the note:

Harry, what's wrong? Why are you writing this late? Hermione will want to come see you to. If you want to talk about nearly killing us we don't really mind, that much. Well me and gin we'll come! And wont tell no one!

Ron and Gin!

Harry smiled it had only been one day since the day they made the group and harry was sure he had five members already.

He was also sure Fred and George will join to and maybe Tonks! This was going to be the start of something amazing Light, grey and dark fighting for what they think was right!

Deciding asking Fred and George what been a good thing Harry started writing a letter.

Dear Fred and George,

I heard your joke shop is doing well , Well done!

But you see I need a favour, and you two can help. please come over my house before 4.oomph tomorrow, PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE! Sorry I'll tell you when you get here.

(get rid of this letter!)

Harry Potter!

Giving the letter to hedwig Harry sat down next to Kina and very soon fell asleep, only two be woken up an hour later at 4.30 am by at loud squeak coming from Kina on his pillow.

Harry got up and looked around, a few seconds later Harry heard a loud CRACK and turned around to see two bright red haired figures staring at him.

Harry smiled and said to his guests "Welcome!'


	3. Chapter  3!

"Harry, what the hell is going on?" asked Fred with concern in his normally light, care free voice.

" Yeah, you just call us out the blue, after hearing nothing from you for ages!" George said angrily folding his arms. "You scared us! We thought something had happened to you! It's just a joke , You git!"

"It is not joke." Harry said coolly. Fred shivered. there was so much coldness in his voice.

"Why are we hear?" asked Fred now frightened.

"Last year, Hogwarts was hell, Luna, Nevil, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, my godfather and I almost died, and now Voldemort-" (Fred and George shivered at the name) "- is back in full power and all of that could have been stopped if Dumbledore let the order fight. Now I want to make my own side, with the order's aim but using the way Voldemort fights, The dark phoenix. " Harry said shortly.

Silence passed in the room for 10 minutes then finally the twins spoke together "Count us in!"

Harry smiled and said yet again said "Welcome!"

"What now?" asked one of the twins.

"We wait." Harry replied.

George sat on Harry's Bed, while Fred started walking around the room.

" Harry! What's that!" Fred asked picking up Harry's Picture of the black phoenix.

"Remember the DA coins?" Harry asked. The twin both nodded.

"Know the dark Mark?" The twins both nodded again. " Well this is like the dark mark and the coins , I will place it in my member's skin and it will burn when I need them!" Harry said simply.

Fred and George gasped and then nodded.

Harry yet again smiled " Give me your arms."

Both boys obeyed

And with in an Hour Fred and George became the first official member's of the dark phoenix.

After much pain in their arms Harry stood back looked at his work, smiled and yet again cried "Welcome!"


	4. Chapter 4

It was 9.00am. Harry woke on the floor of his bedroom , covered with a sheet that must have fell from the bed above. The black phoenix Kina nesting in his long messy black hair.

Cupping Kina in his hands Harry sat up. George was lying face down drooling on his pillow and the blankets kicked off to the floor, Fred was asleep in Harry's chair by the window his arm hanging from the side revealing something that looked like a black bird on his arm., a black phoenix like Kina but older.

Remembering the events on his birthday last night Harry smiled. And walked over to the window near Fred.

Hedwig was asleep in her cage and next to his mirror was a pound eagle owl carrying the daily prophet. Giving it the owl a galleon Harry took the paper and watched the owl fly out the window.

Harry looked at the cover.

'DEATH EATERS ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN

A number of death eaters caught by the order of the phoenix late last year in the Ministry of magic Have Escaped. -----------'

He could not read anymore.

Harry turned to the next page feeling sick, he already knew what that page would be about, those death eaters the ones that nearly killed his friends free again. It made him feel sick.

But the next page made him feel more than sickness pure anger at Dumbledore.

'ESCAPED DEATH EATERS ALREADY BACK KILLING MUGGLES.'

He refused to read the rest , knowing it was going to make him feel more sick and angry.

But before for Harry could throw the paper away he saw a picture of small Muggle children been killed in mass .

Throwing the paper aside for the first time Harry knew he was doing the right thing ' That will never happen again!' He swore to himself.

Suddenly after those words had been said Harry felt dizzy and a voice popped into his mind again.

" If you really never want 'that' to happen again read the book in front of you" the voice sounded the same as it was on his birthday.

"What book-?" But as he said that he already knew, a book suddenly appeared on his desk out of no where.

Harry looked at it and gasped. The cover was plan dark green and it seamed to be made of snake skin. Written it gold letter were the words :

'THE SECRETS OF THE MOST ILLEGAL AND DARKEST DARK ARTS!'

And in smaller red writing below the gold were the words:

' BEWARE ONLY FOR THE EYES OF SOMBODY READY TO LEARN THE SECRETS OF THE DARK SIDE!'

Harry opened the book.------------


End file.
